Who Needs Princes?
by Magneticnight
Summary: All the way back to year one for sge. Hester has been wanting to tell Anadil that she Liked her. But Anadil's ex, aka Hester's step sister, Misty. Still likes Ani, and she would do ANYTHING to get her back


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Chapter One/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"So Anadil, We have..uh..been together for..almost 5 years..and..um" Hester said going back and forth in her tent. The Coven: Sophie, Agatha, Tedros, and more people from the SGE (School of Good and Evil), where all looking for the snake in Nottingham. On the way, Sophie found a Creep, Rhine the lion, and now he and Sophie are kissing outside the coven's tent./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester looked outside before she finished her sentence. She looked them. "Go away Hester!" Sophie said between breathes. Hester rolled her eyes…"w/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"hatever"./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"She went back to 'practice' "Anadil, uh…kiss me?" Hester sighed. Why would anyone want a witch? Ani would. "Hey HESTER" Hester looked around, her sister Misty. Misty was adopted in to Hester family when Hester five, she too was in the evil school. And, what Hester loved most, she was Anadil's ex. "This is not your tent, Misty. Go AWAY." Hester hissed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"It's Anadil's tent." She said wagging her fox like tail./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Yeah. And mine! She does not what you here." Hester said pushing Misty out of the tent./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"H-HEY!" She yelped. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester locked the door. "I love you, Anadil" Hester whispered taking off her messy bun out. "Hester! Let me in." Anadil screamed. 'Ok, I'am coming!" She said. Hester unzipped the door for Anadil to come in. "S-sorry… Misty was here… She wanted to see you…" Hester said trying not to blush like she does all the time. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Locked the door thou. Sorry Ani…" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Thanks, Thats ok." Anadil said smiling. Hester and Anadil looked at each other. This was Hester's fav part of the day, looking at Anadil. "A-anyway…" Anadil said. "I saw Sophie kissing that dude." Anadil said. "Pretty lame." She said jumping on her bed. Hester sat down on hers. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"But guess what?" Anadil said sitting up on the mattress./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"What? And where is Dot." Hester said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Well…" Anadil began /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"WHAT? ANADIL JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Hester snapped, jumping on Anadil's mattress and sitting beside her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"She going do what Sophie and Rhine are doing." Anadil screeched. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Ani, it's called kissing." Said Hester./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Oh…Ok..Yeah…" Anadil smiled. A rat peaked out of her hair./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Cool…" Hester whispered to her friend./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"And I was thinking… We can hang out this evening…" Anadil said blushing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester blushed back. "S-s-sure! That would be cool!" Hester said. "Wait! Does that sound too weird? Girly? Good?" Anadil's cliched Hester's hand. Stuttering Hester said "N-no a-all g-g-good…" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"This was Hester's HUGE chance! Hester could ask Ani to be her girlfriend!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Just then, Dot rushed in./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?! WAIT WHERE IS THAT DRESS?! ANADIL! HELPS PLEASEEEE" Dot screamed shaking Anadil. "What the hell Dot! You just gave me a heart attack" Anadil screeched back. "Just…Wear this!" Anadil said picking up a purple dress out of Dot's bag. "Thanks!" Dot smiled. "Oh Hi Hester!" Dot said waving. "Hi Dot," Hester said checking her phone "I am going get changed..BYE GUYS!" Dot said running out the door to the outhouse. Hester smiled. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"Now I get Ani for about 2 minutes. Until she comes back. WAIT/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"! Hester said to her self. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"Should I ask Dot if it is okay for me and Anadil? UGH Like Ani said: This way to girly… WHATEVER I go too…So she does not get mad./spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;" Hester run out the tent door./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Chapter Two/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester ran to the outhouse Luckily, Dot was out side waiting. "Dot!" Hester yelled blushing. "Hi…" Dot said confused. "Uh… I need to tell you something. Important!" Hester said frantic. "K… what is it?" Dot said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;""I need to say this in there." Hester said posting to the outhouse. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Who is even in there? I have been here for like 3 minutes." Hester said kicking the outhouse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Sophie and Rhine," Dot smiled. "They're a really cute couple! Just… kissing in their..Oh god thats weird…" "Yeah it IS!" Hester hissed. Her tattoo came undone and opened the door with a WACK. There was Sophie and Rhine, Kissing. e Hester and has never seen kissing that intense. "Are you done?" Dot asked. "GO AWAY DOT" Sophie hissed between breathes. "Sophie let them in." Someone said beside the outhouse. It was Misty. "Why should I?" Sophie said hurt while Rhine kissed her cheek. "Because of this," Misty's finger opened up a force field for Sophie and Rhine. "And she flung them in to the woods. "They have about a half an hour walk." She smiled. "What are u doing here?" Hester hissed "I need to go pee." Said Misty walking in. But Hester grabbed Dot and ran in their. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Ow." yelped Dot./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"DOT"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Y-Yeah?" She said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Misty put her ear up against the door./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"I don't really do this and I will never ask this to you again… But I need your permission." Hester said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Ok, but can I get dress now?" Dot asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"No way!" Hester hissed pinning poor Dot to the wall. "I don't wanna see you naked again!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"O-you! Just tell me Hester!" Dot yelled. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"FINE." Hester snapped /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Spit it out." Dot said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"I want your permission for asking Ani to be my girlfriend." Said Hester closing her eyes and hopes to find she is talking to someone other than DOT. Dot stared at the tattooed girl. "So your gay?" Dot asked. "YEAH, I AM. BUT YES OR NO? CAN I ASK ANI TO BE MY GIRL OR NOT!?" Hester screamed and whispered. Who knows if Anadil is out there. Dot looked at Hester. "This will wrack the coven tho. you two would just like, do weird stuff like Sophie and Rhine. " Dot said back. "And how do you know?" She hissed. "Uh..In the 2nd and 3rd year we spied on Anadil and Misty! Thats how I know!" Dot hissed back Misty smiled from outside. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"Good times!/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;" "Oh yeah…" Hester said. But before she said Sorry dot unlocked the door and pushed her out. "H-Hey Dot! Wait!" Hester yelled. "Thats what it feels for me!" She said. A tear when down her cheek. "FINE. Go kiss Ani and have gothic babies! Wait can u even have babies?" She said. " BYE," She smashed the outhouse door. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Great. JUST GREAT! Dot hates me and Misty is standing right here She/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;" look at the spot Misty was in. She was gone. But the good part was Anadil was hers. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Back at the tent Anadil was just on her phone. Hester zipped the door shut. And jumped on her mattress. And sighed. Anadil look up from it. "I heard you and Dot yelling…" She said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester heart stopped. "S-so you heard what we were yelling about?" Hester said with her heart thumping. "What no! You two were quite as a peep. I just heard the stuff about babies. Gross…" Anadil said. "Is Dot gone?" She asked. "Yeah…" Hester said. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;""/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"Well, I was thinking we can roast marshmallows." She said. Hester looked at her with heart eyes. "Eh, it's sounds too… Good. And fairy like." She said, again "Well I like it." Hester said proudly standing up. Anadil laughed evilly. "Ok weirdo. Just grab the marshmallows and lets go." Anadil said. "Ok, I know a spot near Beauty And The Feast. I just don't know if people will see us…" Hester said grabbing the marshmallows. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"I know that spot. They won't see us." Anadil says./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Who is 'they?'" Hester laughed. "Are people stalking us?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"No… Agatha told me That her and Teddy are going to the restaurant." She said back./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Ok. Lets go." Hester said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Anadil laughed. "WAIT! Hester do you think we are being watched?" Anadil screamed ahead to the running Hester. "What? No! Is there really a stalker? Your scaring me!" Hester screamed back. "Aw, is Hester scared of a little stalker? Poor Hester" Anadil yelled satirically. "What the heck? No way!" "Heh… Guess not!" Yelled Anadil running to Hester. But they where being watched… By a slay fox girl. Misty would do anything to get Anadil back. Even if she needed to kill Hester./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Chapter Three/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"It's really dark for 8:30pm here in Nottingham, ain't it?" Anadil said to Hester who was sitting on a log near the fire waiting to tell Anadil. "Yeah, ok." Hester snapped. "Also theirs really big foxes out here. Be careful." Anadil sniffed. "Ani?" Hester said. "Are you ok…" Hester says. next thing she new Anadil was sobbing next to her. "MISTY WAS A BIG FOX!" She sobbed. "Uhh…" Hester blushed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Ani it's okay… I know you miss her… But she almost kill me in the trial, my own sister trying to kill me. And she betrayed you. For an ever! I mean, she is a A hole."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"Anadil sniffed. "Y-yeah I guess so…" Misty was up in a tree she was looking at everything they did. Of corse if you herd your sister talk about you in a bad way… Things don't go up. They go down. Misty jumped down. "Anadil, I so sorry!" Misty screamed at Anadil. Anadil fell back. "Hester, help me." She whispered. "I don't wanna go back with her." Hester looked at Anadil. "Of course. I'll deal with it." Hester stood up. "I don't think Ani wants you here." Hester said crossing her arms. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"I am not leaving. Until Anadil is my princess." Misty snapped/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"I don't like princess. Also like what Hester said, you betrayed me!" Anadil snapped back. "whatever." Misty hissed. Hester's demon flew off her neck and choked Misty. Misty gagged has she reached in her pocket. A knife! Hester eyes grew wide. "You would't dare!" Hester hissed. Misty smiled. "Too late!" She said all girly. The knife flew in to the demons shoulder. But Anadil flew in front. The dagger went into Anadil's shoulder. Misty gasped. She looked at Hester. And she ran. Hester leaped too Anadil's side. "Took you long." Anadil laughed a little. "Ani, we need to get you help right now." Hester said. "No, just stay with me. Thats all I need." Anadil sighed. Hester sat on a stump near the fire, Anadil on her lamp. "I know this sounds weird, but can I have a marshmallow… Please?" Anadil said. "S-sure" Hester said trying to cry. She gave it to her. "D-do you think your gonna die?" Hester whimpered. "Uh…No…" Anadil panted. "I did't even get my point shoes yet…" Anadil sighed. "And I did't say bye to my sisters. All seven of them…" "Wait what? You do ballet and you have seven sisters?" Hester asked confused. "Oops…" Anadil said shivering. "I was gonna tell you." "The I don't mind that all." Hester sighed. Anadil held Hester's cold hand. Hester turned red. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;"What do I do? Do I smile? Do I kiss her? Jeez, I really need Sophie too help me…/spanspan style="font-size: 8pt;" Hester smiled at her. Before even Hester could kiss her. Anadil kissed Hester. Hester's eyes where open. Anadil smiled. It stopped. "Ani…" Hester began but Anadil just put her hand on her mouth. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-size: 8pt;"Hester, of Ravenswood. Of corse I love you. I heard everything you said in the outhouse I needed to go to bathroom. You guys where so loud!" Anadil said laughing. Then, Hester just let it out. "Anadil I would do anything for you. I love you so much." Hester says looking into Anadil's red eyes. "Look," Anadil pointed to Beaty And The Feast. "Sophie and Agatha where look at us." Hester looked at them. They ducked. "Yeah, and I am pretty sure Sophie was videoing it." Hester mumbled. "Also Hester," Anadil said. "Can you be my girlfriend?" The two witches said together. They laughed. "Sure," Anadil said. They kiss again. "who even needs princes in our fairy tale?"/span/p 


End file.
